Got It Maid
by moonlitStarDestiny
Summary: Rin lives her life on her cute little bench in Minto Park, when her friend gets her a chance to meet the worldwide known Sesshomarusama. Who knew she'd have to be a maid to get a chance to have it made? OOCness, AU SessRin
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Inuyasha._

**G**_ot_** i**_t_** M**_aid_

**by: m**_oonlitStarDestiny_

_**NOTES:** OOCness in some parts, M just in case, some yaoi implied-ness (just between two characters), eerrrrr...yeah._

Moony: Yeah, yeah, don't worry I know how to spell. The title is like that on purpose, like a pun. Meha ha.

Inuyasha: Why can't you bother Sesshomaru again, why do I have to come along for the duration of this fic?

Moony: Hey, do you notice, that even though you never went to school in the show that you say some pretty smart sounding words?

Inu: I do? I mean--yeah I do!

Moony:rolls eyes: Thats it though, thats all I see that is smart.

Inu: Why you-!

Moony: FANFIC!

Btw, this is a spur of the moment, oh-I-wanted-to-try-this-out-kinda-thing-y so I won't put much time on this fic, since I don't even update my other's ones. I sorta have a writers block...-sigh-

* * *

**C**_hapter_** 1: L**_ife_** o**_n_** t**_he_** S**_treet._

* * *

Warm brown eyes scanned the dark street as the owner of those eyes sat on the bench of the park. Minto Park to be exact, with Sakura blossomed trees and thick green grass. Although you couldn't see the beauty of it in the dark. Dark blackish-brown hair danced around in the cool breeze, like leaves in autumn. 

Rin didn't really mind staying here though, its what she called home. Her cover was torn and her pillow was long since lost, but it was comfortable and everyone knew it was hers. She had her picture under it. The one of her late family. She sighed as she stared at the stars for the millioneth time in her life and wondered if she would be able to get some food tomorrow. Today was unsuccessful, but she'd keep going. As long as she stayed alive. She had promised her mother.

She shifted to her side and stared out into the deserted road again, mind heavy with hurtful memories. Tomorrow it would rain. She had seen it on a newspaper. She had also seen that man again. Sesshomaru Takeshi, president/owner of Inuya Inc. He had, once again, ranked highest selling Incorporation in the world and his picture was on the front cover of every newspaper she picked up.

He had had on a suit, his long silver hair in the ponytail bunched at his neck. His eyes so golden Rin had gasped as she looked at them. His maroon youkai markings stood proudly on his cheeks, with a blue moon on his forehead, and his mouth in a straight line. No smiles for that man. Rin wondered if he was sad.

She turned over again, snuggling into her blanket, and prayed for the man. What if he was sad and lonely? What if he was hurting inside? Rin pushed the thoughts of him out of her head, morning would be coming, and she was determined to eat something tomorrow. Even if it came from the trash can.

* * *

kukukukukukukukukukukukukukuku

* * *

The sound of cars passing woke Rin up and she yawned loudly. "Hullo Rin-chan, sleep well?" asked a regular jogger and Rin nodded smiling. "Thank you for asking, how are you today?" 

"Just fine, see ya!" he said as he ran down the sidewalk. Rin watched him go down the pavement and she pushed her cover off. She folded it neatly and left it on the bench. Walking towards the public bathroom she waved to everyone she knew. It was still early, but people came out to the park to exercise.

In the bathroom, she looked at her reflection. "Hair today." She put soap in her hands and rubbed it into her hair and on her scalp. She turned on the water and flipped her hair into the sink, washing the soap out. She turned off the water when she felt no more soap and shook her hair out like a dog would. She opened a secret part in one of the dispensers, pulling out a hair tie and put her still wet hair up into a half ponytail to the side.

"Well." She sighed and rubbed her shoulder. "Time to see if I can get up some food." The task was not easy, but she promised herself she would do it. She exited the bathroom and walked down the sidewalk, towards the city. The city was always busy, even at night. Rin was used to walking there almost everyday, but today the city was especially busy.

'I wonder whats going on?' Rin thought as she walked past the traffic and was ran into several times by irritated people.

"Why, hello there Ms.Rin, how are you doing this fine day?" asked a familiar voice from the hotel door she was passing. "Hello Jakotsu." She looked at him and smiled widely. "Oh Rin, you won't believe what happened!" Jakotsu said in excitement and pulled Rin closer. "Bankotsu asked me out!" Rin looked surprised and replied, "When's the date?"

"Tomorrow night! I don't know what to wear! Will you help me Rin?" Jakotsu grabbed her hands and gave her a puppy dog face. "Sure I will." Rin smiled at him and nodded.

"Oh thank you!" He hugged her and said suddenly. "Oh, before I forget, that guy in the paper you were talking about is staying at out hotel here!"

"You mean, Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked eagerly. "Yesh! Since our hotel _is _the best! Owned by the _best _man in the world!" Jakotsu smiled smugly. "Yes, I know, Bankotsu." Rin said, rolling her eyes. "Hey!" Jakotsu pushed her a little. "I can't believe Sesshomaru-sama is coming to your hotel! I wish I could see him up close!" Rin looked out dreamily.

"You can! I'll sneak you a maid's uniform and you can clean his room, or deliver him complimentary wine."

"I couldn't!" Rin looked away. "Fraidy cat!" Jakotsu teased, laughter flotaing from his mouth. He scratched his cheek. "Come on, Rin. You wanna see him right?"

"Yeah, but-" she was cut off. "No buts! Lets do this! You help me with dates and I'll help you see Sesshomaru!" he finished. "Well..." Rin said.

'I have been wanting to see him...but I'm afraid. What if he knows I'm not a real maid and I get in trouble? And what if he repulses me? I couldn't stand that!' she thought. 'Then again, this is a once in a life time opportunity...and I might even be able to sneak some food out. Yeah.'

"I'll do it then." Rin decided aloud and Jakotsu grinned like a cat. "Good then, be ready Thursday!"

"In 2 days?" Rin exclaimed in horror. "Yep! Now lets go shopping, It's my break time!" Jakotsu grabbed her hands again and pulled her down the street, towards his destination.

* * *

kukukukukukukukukukukuku

* * *

Rin ended up picking out a dark blue breezy looking shirt, with loose white pants for Jakotsu. "Now, lets pick for you Rin!" He smiled happily. "I can't." 

"Well, why not?" Jakotsu asked. "Because I have no money." Rin said honestly. "Well who said you were paying for it?"

"Oh Jakotsu I couldn't! I-"she was cut off. "Well I could so...lets pick something! I never see you wear anything good, so we'll pick you something good." he said pulling her towards the women's clothing department. Rin tried to pull away but to no avail. "This!" Jakotsu exclaimed in his womanly voice and turned to show it to her. Rin gasped.

It was a dress. A purple and blue dress that flowed down and had a golden hook at the top sleeve and a chain around the waist area. It was gorgeous! "Jakotsu! It's beautiful, but it must be so expensive! I can't take it."

"Oh nonsense! Lets try it on, eh?" he asked and pushed her to the dressing room. Rin sighed as she looked in the long mirror at her own clothes. Torn in places and dirt smudged in others, Rin's clothes weren't very well-kempt looking. She slipped the dress onto herself and smiled at her reflection. She poked her head out of the door and whispered loudly for Jakotsu.

He turned to look at her and blinked. "Wow Rin, you shouldn't hide under those ugly clothes as much as you do! You have a great body! If I wasn't gay then I would definetly go for you." He smiled. Rin blushed. "Well, I just tried it on, its not like I'm getting it..."

"Oh shutup and take it off so I can buy it." Jakotsu turned and Rin closed the door again. She glanced at the mirror once more and imagined what Sesshomaru might think of her. 'He probably won't even look my way. Why do I care? Hes just a man.' Rin took the dress off carefully and put her rags back on.

She handed Jakotsu the dress and he payed for it. She took it with many thank-you's and bid him goodbye for now. She needed to find that promised food...

* * *

kukukukukukukukukukukuku

* * *

Moony:Well there, that wasn't so hard! I think I am going to have fun with this one. 

Inuyasha: You're freaky.

Moony: What was that you lowly Hanyou! You dare impune my honor?

Inuyasha: (.:backs away:.) I didn't mean it.

Moony: I'm sure you didn't

Inuyasha: Feh

Moony: Feh. Without Sesshomaru its so boring here...I have no one to glomp...unless..(grins like a werecat at Inuyasha)

Inuyasha: Shit.

Moony: (.:glomps Inuyasha:.)


	2. I saw him!

**Disclaimer: I hate you! Just kidding. I don't own Inuyasha though. Ya know?**

**G**_ot _**I**_t _**M**_aid_

**B**_y: _**m**_oonlitStarDestiny_

Moony: Thanks to the 9 reviewers whom reviewed, I'm glad you all liked it. I hope you continue to like it too.

Inuyasha: pffft.

Moony: Osuwari.

Inuyasha: Shit!

* * *

**C**_hapter_** 2: I s**_aw_** h**_im!

* * *

_

"Hey Rin, you ready?" Jakotsu knocked on the door. "Are you sure this is a _real _maid's outfit?" Rin asked uncertainly from behind the door. "Yes, they wear it all the time!"

"Is Bankotsu both ways?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because, if he designed these, he must like women too, because this sure does show a lot." Rin said almost crying. "Oh, Buck up Rin! You can do this! Come out!" he tried to opened the locked door. "Okay, okay." Rin opened the door to reveal herself.

"Damn." said Bankotsu as he walked in and he whistled. "Jakotsu, who's this new girl?" Rin froze in place. "Hey!" Jakotsu glomped Bankotsu playfully. "This is Rin, she's just filling in for a day. I asked her if she would for Joanna." Jakotsu lied and winked at Rin.

"Well, Rin, why don't you work here forever?" Bankotsu asked looking her up and down. No wonder though. Rin had on a maid's outfit. I mean _a maid's _outfit. Her cleavage was pushed up a little and her legs were in fish nets. Her petite waist and her larger hips made her look so womanly that she wondered how it is she looked that way if she starved almost every night. "Well, Rin, since I think you look the best, I want you to attend to our guest of honor. Sesshomaru Takeshi!"

Rin gasped and she turned around. "What? Are you okay? I can assign it to someone else-"

"No!" Rin interrupted him. "I mean...no, its okay, its just that I've never been by someone like him before." Rin explained and smiled at Bankotsu. "I'll see ya tonight." Bankotsu pecked Jakotsu on the lips and walked away. Jakotsu turned to Rin once he was gone and hugged her. "Show him what you're made of! If you need anything ring me, I'll be downstairs at the usual spot!" he smiled encouragingly and walked away too.

"Okay, I need to look at the schedule then for Joanna." Rin glanced at the paper:

_Clean Sesshomaru's room, make sure it looks the best!_

_Greet Sesshomaru and his team. _

_Succumb to anything Sesshomaru wants, because remember we are the best!_

_But remember he still pays for all service, except for complimentary gifts. Good luck!_

_p.s. Thank you so much Rin! I owe you some money! Meet me here tomorrow , Joanna!_

"Okay.That doesn't seem so bad--except for the 'Succumb to anything Sesshomaru wants'. But other than that I can do this!" Rin nodded her head and put her fist in the air like she was a great war leader. "Off to clean the master suite! Onward!" She put on a smile and marched up to the elevator. Top floor, 20th story.

_Ding!_

Rin looked down the hall. It was magnificent! It was decorated with gold around every picture that was handpainted by people from all over the world. The walls were a baige color and the theme was rich looking.

Rin walked to the end of the long hall and pushed open the already unlocked door. Maids were already bustling around dusting, cleaning, fixing things everything in the room. They looked up at Rin and smiled. "Hello! You must be filling in for the captain of the maid's team. I'm Yura!" Said one of them with short black hair. The outfit didn't seem to phase her much as oposed to Rin who kept tugging her skirt part down.

"Oh, I guess." Rin said blushing as her attempt pulled the top part of the outfit down a little more. She quickly decided she liked her legs being shown instead of her breast. "I think Sesshomaru will be satisfied with you as his company. He usually never dimisses the girl who attends him. He is always in need of something. Sesshomaru really is a busy person."

"We're done here, if you need help Rin, just ask one of us." said a random girl who walked away afterwards, the rest of the girls following suit. Rin watched them go down the hall and glanced about the luxurious room. It was filled with candles that were to be lit at night, wine bottles and champaign glasses to be used for the woman that would come with him, if he had one. The room was a sort of curelean blue, but just a tad darker.

The beautiful view made Rin want to cry as she watched the ocean hit the rocks outside. The bed was huge, with white sheets covering them, embedded with serious looking symbols and topped with complimentary gifts. Rin ran her hand over the sheets and smiled to herself. It felt so nice. 'I wonder how it feels to lay on it.' Rin thought and hesitantly sat down. Feeling the softness of it, she lay down all the way and giggled. 'It feels like I'm floating!' she thought to herself. Only having a hard bench to sleep on most of your life would make it feel like heaven.

Rin sat up and squeaked. "Oh no I messed up the bed! I left an imprint on it and it was so beautiful! Oh, I suck ass!" She said, but clamped her hand over her mouth.

"I mean I suck as bad as bad people do!Damn!" She gasped."Stop cussing Rin!"

Just then a beep was heard from the door and Rin looked around suspiciously. "Who's there?" she asked aloud and jumped up from the bed. _Beep. _"Rin!" something said and Rin jerked around. Nothing was there. She backed up towards the door, but the beep got louder. "Rin!" said the voice and she jumped as she heard it behind her. She looked at the little box the beep came from. "Oh...its just a box."

"Rin, Its Jakotsu, Sesshomaru is here, so I suggest you be waiting at the suite door for him."

"Oky-day!" she pressed the 'talk' button and said loudly.

Down at the door Jakotsu held his ear. 'Geez, she doesn't have to yell!'

* * *

kukukukukukukkukukuku

* * *

Rin held her breath as she heard the elevators doors opening slowly. Her heart fluttered in her chest at unreadable speeds and she held her hands behind her back. 'Greet, let him in, wait. Greet, let him in, wait.' Rin chanted in her head and watched as men in black suits came bouding down the hall towards her. She stiffened. 'They are going to arrest me!' she thought, but they immediately sat on either side of her. And then she saw him. 

His golden eyes trailing along the hall with no emotion at all. Rin famaliarized herself with the sound of his footsteps, the way he walked, and the way he would occasionally bring his hand to push back his long silver hair. She looked at his marks and memorized the way two slanted on his cheeks and his moon rested directly in the center of his forehead.

Sesshomaru was just the way Rin had suspected...He was hiding. From something, from everyone maybe and Rin could tell automatically. She plastered a nervous smile upon her face and watched him reach the door. He looked into her eyes when he did. He narrowed his a bit.

"Hello, Sesshomaru-sama, I am to be your server for the period of time you will be staying with us here at our hotel. As you instructed I won't leave you unless you tell me to. Please enjoy your stay and welcome to the master suite." Rin bowed, her head lowering in deference, and as she came up she smiled so sincerely at him she felt like singing. She was so happy to meet him. He nodded.

Rin turned, opening the door to his suite. "The owner tells me that you've never been in _this_ suite yet. I hope its not confusing...not that it would be for you." Rin turned to look at him. He was glancing around the room, scanning it, grading it. He looked pleased, if you could actually tell.

"The bathroom is right here, instead of by the entrance like the others. The balcony is unlocked with a card that is in this box." Rin pointed to the box beside the phone. "Is there anything that you will need at the moment?"

Sesshomaru let his hand touch the sheets on his hugemongous bed and he replied without looking at Rin, "Prepare me a shower, I want it as hot as possible, and make sure the clothes and towel are on the sink." he spoke for the first time. Rin almost squealed in fangirly-ness.

He put his suitcase on the bed and Rin got to it. She entered the bathroom.

Sesshy POV

He looked around the room again when the girl had left. She was different than all the other maids that had served him. She seemed excited to just see him and _wanted_ to serve him. The room was extra clean and his complimentary gifts were better than last time. He heard the water begin to run in the bathroom and heard shuffling about.

He thought about the maid again. 'I don't know her name.' he thought to himself lazily. The trip had been long. From America back to his homeland in Japan. Non-stop. He let out a breath and thought about his dealings thus far.

Flashback

_"Yes, I am aware of that father, but you must understand that Inuyasha doesn't meet the qualifications of this job. Just because he is your son, does not make him smart enough to be vice president of the company." Sesshomaru said into the phone a bit testily. He listened to his father babble on about his precious Inuyasha. That disgusting half-breed._

_"No father. I don't believe that is relevant to this conversation. Take into consideration someone like Onigumo or even Mr. Setsuna, they are slightly annoying, but are adequate for the job...No." Sesshomaru put his lip up in disgust as his father argued dumbly._

_"Will you never see he will hurt the Incorporation?" Sesshomaru finally asked, an edge to his voice. "Fine. I see I cannot reason with you any further. He will have very little power though, I will see to that. After all, father, I am President of the Incorporation." With that, Sesshomaru clapped his cell phone shut. He sat on the plane. He had forgotten to tell his father that he had successfully closed the deal with the Ameriteck company and improved their business immensely. _

End Flashback

"Sesshomaru-sama?" A voice interrupted his thoughts and he opened his eyes. The maid's face was looking at him with concern and her chocolate brown eyes shimmered. Her face was beautiful, he had to admit. "You're shower is ready now." she smiled at him warmly, tilting her head to the side a little.

He nodded in acknowledgement. "Do what you will for now, but be back by five o'clock." he instructed as he entered the bathroom, but stopped short. "What is your name?" he looked in her eyes again. It made her shiver involuntarily.

"I am Rin Makoto. You can just call me Rin if you like." she bowed again and turned to leave, before deciding to turn around again too. "Try to relax as much as you can. It'll be okay, whatever it is." she smiled sincerely and walked away. Sesshomaru stared after her. 'Yes, I believe she is much different from the others.' he thought and shut the door to the bathroom, ready for a nice hot shower.

End Sesshomaru POV

* * *

kukukukukukukukukuku

* * *

Rin sighed as she sat in the elevator. She was so hungry! Her stomach grumbled in agreement. She leaned against the wall, thinking. 'I hope Sesshomaru doesn't think me stupid. He really is tired. I don't just mean tired as in sleepy though. I want him to be happy, but I don't know why!' she watched the floor number decrease until it reached the first floor. The doors opened with a _Ding! _and she stepped out. Numerous people roamed around, some with bags, some with attendant outfits on. 

She sighed again and moved along the crowd to the desk. Jakotsu was checking in a customer, whom looked filthy rich. He smiled and waved goodbye to the rich person. Rin grinned at him. He beamed at her and motioned her to come over.

"Oh Jakotsu, he's so wonderful! He seems a little depressed and cold, but he is wonderful I just know!" Rin said in excitement. She giggled in happiness. "Wow, you're like a little smitten kitten!" Jakotsu said blinking and scratching his cheek. He shrugged. "I guess he is kind of cute, huh?"

Rin giggled again and explained her meeting. "You had two, five second...well...orders and you like him that much already?" Jakotsu asked increduously. "No..." Rin blushed and looked to the side. "...Maybe." She finished and broke into another big, goofy smile.

"I'm hungry, where do they keep the food in this place?" Rin licked her lips a bit, then frowned. "Oops. I've lost my manners. Sorry, thats just my stomach talking for me!" Jakotsu giggled. "You're a little weird, you know that?" he asked Rin.

"_Me?_At least I'm not dating a pervert!" Rin stuck her tongue out Jakotsu. "OI, Rin-chan, thats not nice!" he pushed her playfully. "Yeah? Well, I need some food and I might be nice again!" She tittered.

"Blah! Down the hall, almost at the very end, don't worry you'll get there though. Its a long way." Jakotsu pointed to the left. Rin sighed. "Well great!" She waved a bye to him and started to walk down the hall.

* * *

Moony: Yay! She met him! WOOT! 

Inuyasha: I really dislike being here with you...right now.

Moony: Inuyasha, sometimes you are the cutest damn thing around, did you know that?

Inuyasha: -blushes- N-no.

Moony: And then there are other times when I want to vomit from your mere presence...kukukukuku.

Inuyasha: Oh yeah well-

Moony: BOINK YOU! Everyone needs to pass along the word Boink. Which means...F--k. But its a boinking good word. Inspired from Midnight-sama...who writes good ItaNaru boinking goodness.


	3. Sorry

**Discontinuation...**

**IMPORTANT NOTE!**

**Hi, moonlitStarDestiny here. I'm not sure where to start. I know that there are people waiting to read the rest of my stories...but I'm afraid that I'll have to discontinue them for specific reasons that I want to remain hidden. I LOVE you people here at FF dot net. You ALL make me smile and laugh and just want to be happy, because of your wonderful reviews and stories. But...FF dot net _is _just for practicing writing and such stuff like that...which I have very little time to do just that. **

**I've loved my whole experience here and I just wanted to thank all of my reviewers who stuck with me, even though I didn't update too much and a few of my stories just sucked ass. -insert smile here- I'm sure half of you aren't reading this, but if you are, I am truly sorry if you liked my stories at all. They _are _just stories though. And I need to focus on school and other things now. You people have made these past 3 years go by wonderfully, when I didn't have anything _but _these stories. YOU PEOPLE ROCK!**

**N-e-wayz...Thankthankthankthankthankthank YOU for everything you guys/girls. I'll keep you in my prayers and thoughts. **

**lovelovelovelovelovelove,**

**moonlitStarDestiny**

**(who is just a _little _bit too attached to this site)**


End file.
